


Falling In Love At A Coffee Shop

by orphan_account



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M, coffee shop AU, long fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-08 22:20:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hajime Hinata was a simple man, trying to lead a simple life in an equally simple town. He had a job, a small apartment that was in a more-or-less clean and well-cared for state, and a cat that had been given to him by a friend who so cleverly named it "Motor", both because of it's purr, as well as the man's love for mechanics.  After moving to Hopes Peak, Hajime's life quickly fell into a simple, dull pattern of wake up, go to work until 3, and then go home to eat, sleep, rinse, and repeat.</p><p>That is, until "He" showed up at the coffee shop.  At exactly 8:02 am on a slow-paced Wednesday morning, Hajime Hinatas life began to change.  He simply didn't know it yet.<br/>_________________________________________________________<br/>The wonderful Coffee Shop AU comes to the KomaHina tag. In which Hinata works at a Coffee Shop and Komaeda admires him from a distance every morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Falling In Love At A Coffee Shop

**Author's Note:**

> Wow so uh yeah I told people I would write a multichapter KomaHina coffee shop au so that's what this is. I may not update very consistently given i've only recently begun writing again, and currently i don't really have a beta, but I hope you enjoy ! When I say long fic though I'm talking like at least 15 chapters if not more.  
> Uhhh I haven't?? Finished SDR2 I've been struggling to find a good translation of Chapter 3 but I know all free-time spoilers and I'll ?? Try?? To be as In character as I can so please bare with me as I get the hang of this.  
> Also, each chapter has a song to go with it! A set of lyrics that relate to that chapter will be posted at the beginning of each chapter with a link to the song! (You just click the lyrics and it should take you to the song)  
> Anyways I'll shut up! I hope you enjoy this! I'll be posting new chapters both on here, as well as on tumblr in the KomaHina tag so if you happen to take a liking for the fic and wish to read more, then keep your eyes out for both of those places! uwu Thanks!

"[ _I think that possibly, maybe, I've fallen for you._](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=erywPdFfORE)  
[ _Yes there's a chance that I've fallen quite hard over you._](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=erywPdFfORE)  
[ _I've seen the paths that your eyes wander down,_](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=erywPdFfORE)  
[ _I want to come too._](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=erywPdFfORE)  
[ _I think that possibly, maybe, I'm falling for you._](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=erywPdFfORE)"

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hope's Peak was a small rural town, with a small population and a very specific small coffee shop that sat nestled in between an ivy-covered book store, and a thrift shop named "Hands of Hope".  It was a quaint, simple town, where rarely anything out of the ordinary happened.  That was the appeal of it all, the lack of over-stimulation you might find in a city where almost anything you could think of was happening some place or another, where the noise of traffic and late night travelers was near constant, where you couldn't see the sky like you could out here. 

Hajime Hinata was a simple man, trying to lead a simple life in this equally simple town. He had a job, a small apartment that was in a more-or-less clean and well-cared for state, and a cat he had been given by a friend who had named it "Motor", both because of it's purr, as well as the man's love for mechanics. It was scrawny when it was found, black and wide eyed as it wandered into one Souda Kazuichi's motor repair shop in the east end of town.  He wanted to keep the poor feline, but found it hard to work with it constantly pestering the man for both food and attention. Thus, he gave it to Hinata to keep him company, and with Hinata it had stayed.  

Hinata had been living in Hopes Peak for going on half a month now, and he couldn't be more content with his life.  Or bored, as a matter of fact.  His life lacked all of the previous draining excitement it had held while Hinata lived in the city, and he couldn't help but notice it's lack of presence.  He wanted something to happen, something big and exciting and brand new. That was the point in his moving, it was supposed to be that big and exciting and brand new he craved, but it wasn't enough.  So Hinata found himself  each night before he went to bed, Motor curled up against his chest, telling himself that "Tomorrow, something good will happen." It was a lie to say Hinata wasn't let down by the dull events of the day. 

His day to day schedule was easy.  He would get up around 6, shower, get dressed as quickly as possible and then pace his way down the street towards the quiet coffee shop stuffed between Hands of Hope, and the book store.  He was new to the job, new to the town really, and was thankful his boss was laid back enough to not scold him whenever he fucked something up in the most elegant of ways.  Still, Hinata managed to get the hang of it, and his life quickly fell into a simple, dull pattern of wake up, go to work until 3, and then go home to eat, sleep, rinse, and repeat.

That is, until "He" showed up.  At exactly 8:02 am on a slow-paced Wednesday morning, Hajime Hinatas life began to change.  He simply didn't know it yet. 

The man was like a walking ghost as he entered the coffee shop, all pale skin and fine platinum hair and breathy whisper of a laugh.  Hinata was taken off guard by his appearance, by his talkative personality, how he so effortlessly sparked up a weak conversation with Hinata, however pathetically Hajime kept it up. 

  "You're new here!" The stranger stated once he had reached the counter at the back of the coffee shop, a relaxed smile on his face as he gave the barista a once-over.  His eyes finally landed on Hajime's own, and the barista was taken aback by the color. Some weird foggy combination of a moss green and smokey grey, swirling together to create something about as unique as the rest of the man before him.  Hinata blinked a few times, gathering his thoughts, before giving a slight nod as he scrambled for his note pad and a pen. 

  "...Yes?"  The brown haired barista asked in a questioning tone, quirking an eyebrow at the customer before readying his pen against the page.  "I started work at the beginning of the month... So, what can I get for you today?" 

  "Ah, just a raspberry tea, please."  The stranger seemed un-phased by Hinata's sudden change of conversation, and instead simply answered the given question.  His voice was something between a whisper and someone who had been screaming all night.  Soft and airy, with only the slightest hint of a rasp showing through on the ends of some words. 

  Everything about this man was airy, really, from his translucent skin to his paled eyes, to the slight red tone in his cheeks and windblown hairstyle from the late fall breeze outside.  Hinata found it hard to not stare at him. He was simply so out of place in the mundane town, everything about him so... So pale and delicate, like he was made from porcelain and glass.  With his near sickly complexion, Hajime wouldn't be shocked if it turned out the customer was, in fact, made of porcelain and glass.  Hinata could see the veins in his hands, count the knots of his knuckles as the stranger fumbled with his wallet and pulled out the money to pay for his drink. 

  No conversation followed as Hajime quickly brewed the tea, handing it over in exchange for the proper payment.  Once he got his change, the man made quick work of thanking Hinata before moving to sit next to the windows in front of the shop, staring intently outside to people watch, relaxed smile still on his face as he did so.

That was that.  He drank his tea, stared out the window, and then left with a wave, smile, and promise of returning around the same time tomorrow.  Hinata simply stared after him, unsure of how to take their most recent customer.  He obviously went there a lot, given the way he had immediately pointed out Hinata's being new on the job.  Did he make it that obvious? Or was the guy just really familiar with the staff?  Maybe he was just weird.  That was it, he was weird.  Hinata nodded to himself at this statement, having decided that he would simply go with that definition for the supposedly-common customer (if his comment on Hinata's new occupation was anything to go by) and be done with it. 

Shaking his head, Hinata turned back towards the kitchen, beginning to wipe up some stray sugar with a hand towel.  There was no use in lingering over it, Hajime was sure he would get used to the man's presence in the coffee shop and then his life would return to the usual mundane pattern it held.  He was sure that nothing exceptional would come from this encounter.

Oh, was Hajime Hinata wrong.

 

 


	2. Falling Slowly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im sorry it's taking so long for me to post new chapters school and school work and upcoming-ish conventions and ??? still getting use to writing fanfiction and such lays down   
> they indirectly hold hands tho shit is getting hot anD STEAMY IN HERE DAmn   
> next chapter will be Koko POV tho so that'll be fun

"[I don't know you, but I want you](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jPXkSQIba1Y)  
[ All the more for that.](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jPXkSQIba1Y)  
[ And words fall through me, and always fool me](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jPXkSQIba1Y)  
[ And I can't react.](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jPXkSQIba1Y)"

____________________________________________________________

It was Friday.  The obnoxious beeping of his alarm clock was an all-too harsh reminder for Hinata as he forced his eyes open.  He cast a harsh glare at the ceiling, sighing loudly and wishing he could look at something less... Dull when he woke up every morning. 

"Maybe I should put up a poster..." Hajime considered in a sleepy tone, gazing at the blank white expanse of drywall and plaster above him and considering what might liven it up. It took him a few moments to realize he had yet to turn off his alarm clock, and with an irritated meow from Motor, Hajime managed to sit up in bed and reach over to turn off the shrill machine.  His eyes were still foggy and made him look like he was half asleep, eyelids heavy over hazel iris' as Hinata rubbed at them in an agitated way.  He hadn't been sleeping well lately, mind all over the place for at least a week now and Hinata just couldn't put his finger on why, of all times, he was over thinking every little action he made, every word he said. 

That weird guy was still making daily visits at the coffee shop.  Always within 5 minutes of 8am he was there and Hinata had gone as far as to make his tea before he even showed up at the shop, knowing that he would be there by the time it has stopped steeping.  He would smile and laugh and just be friendly with the barista, asking things like "How is your day going!" to which Hajime would reply in a tired tone, "I've barely been up for 2 hours..."  The stranger would just let out a whisper of a laugh and say something like "Hinata-kun is so funny!" as he handed over his money, took his tea, and made his way to the window seat at the front of the shop. 

"How does he even know my name..." Hajime muttered to Motor in a sleep-ridden voice.  The cat barely responded to the question though, instead shifting it's position slightly in his lap as Hinata stroked it between the ears.  Hinata guessed it was simply from the name tag on his apron, or an overheard conversation with his boss? Shrugging, he let out a sigh as blinked a few times, taking in his room.  It was probably getting late, and Hinata deemed himself awake enough to get up and begin to the day.

 "Alright, Motor, up!" Hinata chimed to the cat, which had now curled up even tighter and was once again sleeping in his lap, purring contently from the attention Hajime was giving him.  The cat let out an indignant yowl at Hinata's nudging and shifting in an attempt to get the creature off of his lap, and after a couple of swats and a glare from the feline, he finally moved off of Hinata and instead onto his pillow.  With a final pet on the top of Motor's head, Hinata stood and stumbled his way towards the bathroom, boxers and loose tee-shirt discarded haphazardly on his way there. 

The morning routine was quick - Get in the shower, quickly wash both hair and body, get out, brush teeth, comb hair, exit bathroom.  It was simple, to the point - Much like Hinata, himself. It took no longer than 15 minutes on a normal day, but to Hajime's dismay today was far from a normal day.

Brown hair spiky and still damp, Hinata made quick work of finding some relatively clean articles of clothing, briefly acknowledging the fact that he owned too many white short sleeved button ups.  He was running late, having dozed for longer than he expected this morning while attempting to get up, and was now set into a mode of general panic as he attempted to get dressed, feed the cat, and make it to work without being too late. There was little hope in the idea though when it was already 7:03 and he had yet to put his shoes on and head for the door. 

After feeding Motor and near inhaling a piece of toast, Hajime had thrown on a jacket, knit cap, and his shoes before making a mad dash out the door.  It took about 15 minutes on a good day to make it to the coffee shop.  The sun was out, a chilled autumn breeze numbing Hinata's cheeks as he paced down the worn sidewalk.  The distance from his small apartment building to the coffee shop was short, and before Hinata knew it he had passed the book shop next door.  He always saw the same pair of people working there, some young woman with long braids and round glasses accompanied with a taller man with dusty blond hair and a discriminating glare.  They seemed content enough though, and sometimes Hinata was able to coax a wave out of the woman, who would sometimes respond in a shy manner, though other times appeared more outgoing to say the least.

  "Family owned..?" The barista commented to himself as he reached for the entrance of the coffee shop, still glancing over his shoulder at the book store.  Reaching for the door of the coffee shop, Hinata's hand met something a lot more fleshy in place of the usually cold door handle.  Staring at the pale appendage he had grasped, it took Hajime's still sleep-ridden mind a little longer to realize someone else had already grabbed at the door handle.  Startled, he retracted his hand as if he had been burned, beginning to stammer out an apology.

"I am so sorry, I wasn't pa-"

"Hinata-kun!" He froze.  Hazel eyes trailed up from the hand still wrapped around the door handle to gaze at the gaunt, sickly pale face grinning down at him.  He wasn't sure how to respond to this turn of events, but he could feel heat beginning to pool in his cheeks, mind racing for something to say.  " _Apologize more? Make small talk? Forget it happened?_ "

"Oh my god is it already that late..." Was all that came out of Hajime's mouth.  A wheezing chortle escaped the sickly stranger in front of Hinata as he muttered it.  His platinum hair seemed to bounce as he shook his head, glancing down at his feet as he muttered out a quick "No, no, I just.. Thought I would stop by earlier today." 

"O-oh, well..." Hajime wasn't quite sure how to respond, once again. The man baffled him, left him unable to respond most of the time.  "Uh, we should get inside. It's cold."  Was all he said, nodding towards the door i a stiff and awkward manner.  The man in front of him nodded enthusiastically, before tugging open the door and holding it open for Hajime.

"After you." He said.  A brief nod was once again exchanged, and Hajime could just about taste the awkward in the air.  None-the-less he went through the door, the customer entering after him and following Hinata to the counter like a lost puppy, watching as the barista made a quick trip to the break room to clock in and swap his jacket and hat for his his apron, all while attempting to ignore the hard glare from his manager for being 15 minutes late.

"What's your name, by the way?" Hajime called to the stranger as he tied up his apron and paced back toward the counter.  He was getting tired of having to refer to him as "That weird guy" and felt that if he was using Hinata's name, Hinata may as well learn his, especially if he was going to be a regular at the shop.  "Nagito Komaeda" was all the stranger called to him, to which Hinata only nodded as he slipped behind the counter.  " _At least I have a name to pin to the face now,_ " the barista mused mentally as he began to start on Komaeda's tea.

"The usual, I'm guessing?" He said as he opened up the box of Raspberry tea.  They had been going through a lot of those recently - He made a mental note to put in a few more orders of it soon.  There was an affirmative chirp from Komaeda, who stood rather awkwardly at the counter fussing with the draw-strings of his worn, faded hoodie.  It was a sort of dull moss green, Hinata noticed, though it was more of a subconscious observation. 

"So how come you're at the shop earlier today?" Hajime questioned in a curious tone, the silence between them feeling even more awkward than their initial interaction in front the coffee shop.  Komaeda blinked a few times, wide-eyed at the question before letting out another raspy chuckle, accompanied by a brief, single shouldered shrug.

  "I suppose I.. I just woke up earlier than I had expected to!" He seemed nervous, like he had something more to say, but Hinata didn't question it and instead just hummed in response as he let Komaeda's tea begin to steep. 

"So how has your day been, Hinata-kun?" Komaeda questioned, pale fingers fussing over a small plain black wallet now as he opened it and withdrew the usual amount of money.  It was beat up, scratched.  It looked more than used and Hajime could have sworn he saw a few photographs inside of what looked like a faded family picture.  "I should hope it's been alright?"

"I haven't been up for even for an hours." Hinata responded as he usually did, but this time with a slight hint of a smile as he spoke.  Komaeda happily returned it, though he continued to fidget. This time it was his hair - He kept running his fingers through it, as if he was trying to push the unruly locks into a more tamed style, though his efforts were fruitless and it remained a fluffy near white mass no matter what he did. 

"What about you? How has your day been, so far?" He would attempt the small talk. " _Maybe this Komaeda is nice, albeit kind of weird..._ " Hajime thought, checking the tea as he questioned the customer. The barista was taken off-guard by the way he paused, staring hard down at the counter as if he was making some kind of hard decision.  After a few moments, he glanced up at Hinata with an embarrassed smile.

"Fine!" He said, nodding slightly. "It's been fine, not much has happened really." That was all he said, though that same feeling of Komaeda's not saying all that he wanted to still remained.  Nodding slightly, Hinata said nothing in response and instead finished making Komaeda's tea.  Two teaspoons of sugar and a teaspoon of creamer.  Hinata had received nothing but compliments from the lanky customer every time he ordered his tea now, saying that he had never had better.

Hinata was more than shocked when Komaeda simply grabbed his tea, muttered a quick thank you and then made a dash for his seat near the window, as if he was too embarrassed to so much as look Hinata in the eye.  He sat quickly, taking a few sips of his tea and Hinata could see him visibly relax into his seat as he stared out the window. 

" _Weird..._ " Hajime thought, letting out a sigh.  Blinking once, Hinata stood there staring after him for what was intended to be a moment. The truth was, though, that Komaeda looked breathtaking. Chin resting against an upturned palm, the early morning sun was shining through the windows, carrying with it the usual vibrant orange hue the light did at this time of day.  The golden orange tone seemed to seep into Komaeda's snowy hair, tint his skin to something less sickly, more vibrant and alive. He was smiling, watching something out the window.  Smile still on his face, Komaeda was taken off guard when he glanced towards the counter and was met with Hinata's wide eyes staring him down.

This moment, at approximately 7:47 am on a sunny Friday in November, was the moment Hinata realized that Komaeda was, in Hajime's own words, _gorgeous_.


End file.
